disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie/Gallery
Images of Genie. Animation Aladdin genie.jpg|Genie meets Aladdin aladdin445.jpg|Genie with Abu and Carpet iceraaladdin2478.jpg|Genie shaking hands with Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg|Caesar Salad! Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.jpg|"Et tu, brute!" iceraaladdin2012.jpg|Genie explains that he grants three wishes only aladdin4040.jpg|Genie and Magic Carpet aladdin4974.jpg|Genie, Jafar and Iago Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-7499.jpg Aladdin-7508.jpg Aladdin-9617.jpg|Genie about to send Jafar's Lamp to the Cave of Wonders Aladdin-9725.jpg Aladdin-9730.jpg|Genie and Aladdin Aladdin-9894.jpg I can't believe I'm losing to a rug.jpg|I can't believe it I'm losing to a rug Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg|"Oh, look. It's a kodiak moment." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg|Genie getting roared at by a kodiak bear Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1160.jpg|Genie shutting the bear up Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1162.jpg|"Get that bear outta here!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg|"It's all so magical. I just..." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Genie crying Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg|Genie getting ready to blow his nose Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1342.jpg|Genie blowing his nose on Carpet Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|"Oh, sorry." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1403.jpg|"Stampede!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg|"Come here, monkey boy! You were almost Dumbo-toe jam!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1443.jpg|"Oh, they trampled the Carpet!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|"That’s a little redundant." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg|"So this isn’t a bad day for you, really is it?" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.jpg|"Oh, I think we’re gonna have a little problem with leaks." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg|Genie teleporting to the top Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1524.jpg|Genie trying to hold the wall back Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1778.jpg|"I guess there’s really no point to this now." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg|Genie stopping a few of the 40 Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Tough Genie 1 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg|Tough Genie 2 Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1799.jpg|Genie intrigued Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Genie's got a plan Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg|Genie as a ninja Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg|Genie as an army of ninjas Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.jpg|"Freeze, sandbags!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1833.jpg|"Don’t make me use the other end!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|Genie getting ready to zap a few more Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Genie zapping the Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1950.jpg|Genie devastated Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg|"This is not my fault. This was not built to code." Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg|"Very loud!" Sir152.jpg|Genie in Aladdin: The Series Seg310.jpg|Genie and Eden snapshot20051019222628.jpg|Genie's home of magic lamp 26-mmpvisuals-12.jpg|Genie's poster for Disneyland Paris aladdin5750.jpg|Genie is granted his freedom aladdin5850.jpg|Genie with his family AladdínJasmínGenio_HouseOfMouse.png|Genie with Aladdin and Jasmine in House of Mouse geniefacepalm.jpg|Genie facepalm genie 1.gif|Genie Goofy hat.jpg GenieandSebastian.jpg|Genie bitten off by Sebastian 640px-Kingofthieves693-1-.jpg|Genie as Mickey Mouse Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"That's a good look for you." HouseofmouseCameos3.png|Genie with various Disney characters in House of Mouse Aladdin-pinocchio.jpg|Genie as Pinocchio with Aladdin Genie's funny face.jpg|Genie's funny face Nsn155.jpg|A Two-headed Genie Bon apetito.jpg|"Buon Apetito!" dtrt11.jpg|Genie playing dead Ithotf127.jpg|Genie scolded by Iago vh058.jpg|Genie with General Napoleon Bonaparte Halfgenie.jpg Geniedoc.jpg|Genie as a Professor Kungfugenie.jpg|Genie as a Kung Fu student Geniebuilder.jpg|Genie as a demolisher Genieow.jpg Genietriangle.jpg|Genie as "the Bermuda Triangle" Genietotempole.jpg|Genie as a Totem Pole Genietotem1.jpg Genietotem2.jpg Genietotem3.jpg Geniepissed.jpg Genieimpossible.jpg|"Not impossible! Maybe a little death-defying..." Geniepieces.jpg|Genie cut into pieces by Mirage: "You're one sick kitty!" Geniepieceangry.jpg|Genie trying to put himself back together Sandswitch.jpg|Genie as Captain Ahab vs. Moby Dick Genieahabwhaleshock.jpg Sandswitch2.jpg Sandswitch3.jpg Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch5.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch10.jpg Sandswitch37.jpg|Genie as a gondolier Sandswitch38.jpg Sandswitch39.jpg Geniewikitiki.jpg|Genie as a Wiki-Tiki man Sandswitch43.jpg|Genie as a Security guard Sandswitch44.jpg Geniefar.jpg Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch46.jpg Sandswitch54.jpg Sandswitch48.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Genieangry.jpg|"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO THINK?!" Genielaughter.jpg|Genie's Laughter Genieanger.jpg|Genie's Anger Geniecourage.jpg|Genie's Courage Geniekindness.jpg|Genie's Kindness Geniewisdomfearweirdness.jpg|Genie's Wisdom, Fear, and Weirdness Alaa.jpg Geniefight.jpg Geniemelt.jpg Geniemorning.jpg Geniemorning2.jpg Geniemorning3.jpg Geniebaseballplayer.jpg|Genie as a baseball player Genieflyswatter.jpg|Genie as a flyswatter Genieflyattack.jpg Genieflyswat1.jpg Genieflyswat2.jpg Geniesprayer.jpg|Genie as a bug spray Geniesprayready1.jpg Geniespray.jpg Geniesprayready2.jpg Geniespray2.jpg Genieozonesafe.jpg|"Don't worry, it's ozone safe." Geniequiet.jpg|"Ah, it's quiet out here." Geneichange.jpg|Genie changing Geniesailor.jpg|Genie as a strange sailor: "Aye,..." Geniesailorlookout.jpg|"... a little too quiet." 1 Geniesailorlookoutagain.jpg|"... a little too quiet." 2 Geniesailorteller.jpg|"Reminds me of the time we were stranded off Madagascar." Geniesailorangry.jpg|"And then the sharks came!" Genieshark1.jpg|Genie as a "shark" sailor: "They circled us for days! Waiting to make their move, waiting,..." Genieshark2.jpg|"... until suddenly,..." Genieshark3.jpg|"... without warning, ..." Genieshark4.jpg Geniebored.jpg|"... they got bored and went away." Genielookout.jpg|"You know sharks with their short attention spans." Geniewhats that!.jpg|"What's that?!" Geniegunslinger.jpg|Genie as a gunslinger Geniegunslingershowoff.jpg Geniecaught.jpg Geniegone.jpg Geniedisappear.jpg Genieeasy.jpg|"Ah, ah, ah. It's not that easy to catch a genie." Genievaccumed.jpg Geniebag.jpg|"However, it can be done." Genietrapped.jpg Genietwins.jpg|Genie as the Riders of Ramond leader and Zarasto the Marauder leader Genietwinspieces.jpg|in pieces Genieugly.jpg|"Better keep your distance, Al. You've seen this battle before and it gets ugly." Geniesmug.jpg|Genie smugged Genieno.jpg|"No, Abu! Not the chest! Stay away from the chest!" Iagoideas.jpg|Genie scolded in the face by Iago Iagosmash.jpg|Genie accidentally pogo-jumping on Iago Geniepogo.jpg|Genie as a pogo jumper Geniepogo2.jpg Maurauderattack.jpg|Genie and Iago almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Genieracer.jpg Genieracer2.jpg Genieofthedesert.jpg|Genie as the "Genie of the Desert" Geniesumo.jpg|Genie as a Sumo Wrestler Iagoyeah.jpg Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed2.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Geniearseniohall.jpg|Genie making an Arsenio Hall call Genienewbelt.jpg Genienewlook.jpg|"Say! This could be a good look for me!" Geniebasketballplayer.jpg|Genie as a Basketball player Geniehot.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Geniesick.jpg Genieii.jpg Genieiii.jpg Geniehippo.jpg|Genie as a hippo Geniechicken.jpg|Genie as a chicken Genielizard.jpg|Genie as a lizard Geniedragon.jpg|Genie as a dragon Iagoscowl.jpg Geniefunnyface.jpg Geniescope.jpg Geniewitches.jpg|Genie as a group of 3 witches from MacBeth Geniepainter.jpg|Genie as a French painter Geniee.jpg Iagogotcha.jpg Geniestwins.jpg Algen.jpg Genal.jpg Genheads.jpg Genalheads.jpg Geniegangster.jpg|Genie as a gangster Geniegangsteragain.jpg|Genie as a gangster again Geniemusketeers.jpg|"All for one and one for all!" Geniemusketeersonguard.jpg|2xOn guard + Crossing guard Geniemusketeersfight.jpg Geniemusketeerstouche.jpg|Touché! Genieboot.jpg Geniesoccer.jpg|Genie as a soccer player Genieash.jpg|"Think my kung-fu needs work." Genieashagain.jpg Genieouttashape.jpg|"Well, just a little out of shape." Geniehippie.jpg|Genie as a hippie Geniepuzzle.jpg Rajaback.jpg|Genie bringing Rajah back to life Geniepirates.jpg|"The wind be a fickle mistress fer sher,..." Geniepirates2.jpg|"... but I know her squirrelly ways." Geniepirates3.jpg|"Climb aboard, matey." Geniepirate.jpg|"There's one blustery lass callin' Abu's name!" Geniepirates4.jpg Geniestrangle.jpg Geniegrouch.jpg|Genie as a news reporter Genieindian.jpg|Genie as a merchant Geniematey.jpg|Genie as a sailor again Genierasp.jpg Gangsmugs.jpg Gangsnow.jpg Gangready.jpg Geniesocceragain.jpg|Genie as a soccer player again Std26.jpg Geniesmack.jpg Std27.jpg Std28.jpg Std29.jpg Geniesoccersad.jpg Geniecap.jpg|Genie as a captain Geniegladiator.jpg Geniecatchraja.jpg Geniescared.jpg Geniestiff.jpg Geniestiffagain.jpg Geniescaredagain.jpg Geniefightshadow.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Genieyikes.jpg GH64.jpg Geniefat.jpg Geniegentleman.jpg Geniemonster.jpg Genieteethapart.jpg Geniebull.jpg|Genie as a bull Geniebullagain.jpg|Genie as a bull again Genieabumockiago1.jpg|"Yeah, Rajah will have to clean his own litter box this week!" Genieabumockiago2.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Genieabusmug.jpg Geniezap.jpg Geniezapspank.jpg Geniezapspankagain.jpg Genieabumad.jpg Genieabu!.jpg|"Abu!" Genieshowalittlerespect.jpg|"Show a little respect!" Geniewazoo.jpg|"Prince Wazoo can’t help it that he’s ..." Geniesnooty.jpg|"... snooty ..." Geniecowardly.jpg|"... and cowardly ..." Genieobnoxious.jpg|"... and OBNOXIOUS ..." Geniecruel.jpg|"... AND CRUEL AND ..." Geniegoaheadandrazzhim.jpg|"Ahh, go ahead and razz him." Genierat.jpg|Genie with a rat face: "That rat again, eh?" Genierealhunter.jpg|Genie as a hunter: "Well I’ll show you how a real hunter…" 032.jpg|Genie ready to shoot Geniedealswitharat.jpg|"... deals with a rat!" Geniebeserko.jpg|Genie shooting and laughing maniacally Geniepsycholaugh.jpg|Genie laughing like a maniac Geniewake.jpg|Genie snaps out of it Genieup.jpg|Genie realizing he just went overboard Iagoenough.jpg Geniesailorcaptain.jpg|Genie as an old sea captain: "There'll be calamari on the table tonight, lads!" Iagoinsult.jpg Genieohyeah.jpg|"Oh yeah? Let's see you do this!" Genieattention.jpg|"ATTENTION!" Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Genieworm.jpg|Genie as a worm: "It's that starfish!" Iagomutiny.jpg Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg Geniespank.jpg|Genie getting "spanked" Geniepainn.jpg|"Ow!" Genieorder.jpg|"Aye aye, Captain." Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes3.jpg Genie_-_While_the_City_Snoozes4.jpg Geniechair.jpg Geniestrong.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Genie_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Genietrouble.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Genieglowingeyes.jpg Geniemagnethands.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug15.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug16.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug17.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug26.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Geniemonstertruck.jpg|Genie as a Monster Truck geniehaircut.jpg genie'sarmy.jpg genie'sarmyvsabismal'sgoons.jpg geniethreat.jpg geniegiggle.jpg geniefire.jpg geni''zorro''.jpg genietada.jpg geniearmy.jpg geniekisslamp.jpg geniekisscarpet.jpg iagoquitit.jpg geniestitchoff.jpg iagomongolianhairpull.jpg iagoyikes.jpg Emdj218.jpg vacg.gif Genie-comics.jpg Genie-comics-2.jpg df102.jpg|Genie facepalm beegenie.jpg geni234.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg Hatan41.jpg|Genie's brief appearance in "Hercules and the Arabian Night". Know-It-All Penny.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9146.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5032.jpg|Genie's jawdrop Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9058.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png Kaa&Mowgli-GoofysMenuMagic.png AladdinJasmine&Genie-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png TickTockTheCroc-MickeyVsShelby.png Nsn136.jpg Inmidl095.jpg Inmidl076.jpg Disney Adventure Robin&Genie.png Disney Adventure genie.jpg Donaldmeat.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin Genieheadless.jpg|The Genie "beheads" himself SlimyGenie.jpg|Genie all greem and slimy JackNicholsonGenie.jpg|Genie as Jack Nicholson Concept Art GenieJugglingEG.jpg|Genie juggling, by Eric Goldberg. GenieConceptsEG.jpg|Various early concepts of Genie by Eric Goldberg. GenieConcept3.jpg|Early design by an unknown artist. GenieConcept2.jpg|An early design by an unknown artist. GenieConcept5.jpg|An early design by an unknown artist. GenieConcept7.jpg|A three-headed concept of Genie by an unknown artist. GenieConcept4.jpg|A concept based on elephants and malevolent djinns. GenieConcept1.jpg|A sinister looking Genie design. tumblr_m5gvhwyibe1r1g8b3o1_500.jpg|Design sheets for Genie tumblr_m5gvhwyibe1r1g8b3o2_1280.jpg Video games Geenah.jpg|From the Master System game Geniefree.jpg|From the Master System game Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg Think Fast-s6.jpg 2967631640 4c57b492b4.jpg Char 58915 thumb.jpg|Genie in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. AladdinGenieSegaLogo.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Genie_KHI.png|Genie in Kingdom Hearts Genie_KHII.png|Genie in Kingdom Hearts II 20.jpg|Genie with Sora in Kingdom Hearts Genie_(Valor)_KHII.png|Genie in his Valor Form. Genie_(Wisdom)_KHII.png|Genie in his Wisdom Form Genie_(Master)_KHII.png|Genie in his Master Form Genie_(Final)_KHII.png|Genie in his Final Form. Genie (card).png Genie_(Freed)_KH.png|Genie as he appears after being free of the lamp. Genie's_Keyblade_KHII.png|Genie's 'Keyblade' Genie_(Art).png|Artwork of Genie Gsdx 20110509172427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172420 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172333 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174343 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-22.png Kh-agrabah-10.png Gsdx 20110516155012 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154957 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154941 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154916 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154912 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172448 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154902 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154855 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154840 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153849 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172440 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190214 550x413.jpg 1XigO.jpg Gsdx 20110514185605 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174359 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190208 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172604 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609145537 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609145531 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-34.png Gsdx 20110609215523 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172410 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190326 550x413.jpg Roxas Genie.jpg 028_992.jpg 029_992.jpg Lamp_Charm_KHII.png|The Lamp Charm used to summon Genie Disney parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Genie with Aladdin and Jasmine 3463124107_c43f73451e_m.jpg|Genie in Disney on Ice 4396033221_88c1caa4e8.jpg|Genie with Jafar 3049532970_4c16108f60_b.jpg|Genie with Abu 3121265736_43cf090df8.jpg|Genie in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular 3486042927_e9ccd7373d_b.jpg|Genie's signature sk060910d.jpg|Genie in the Carnival of Color, a pre-show for World of Color Aladdin’s Royal Caravan Parade at Walt Disney World Resort.jpeg|Genie float in the Aladdin's Royal Caravan parade. gee495422LARGE.jpeg|Genie puppet in Aladdin's Royal Caravan parade. 23877240304960-27083453.jpg GenieinFullHouse.jpg|Genie in "Full House" GenieinFullHouse2.jpg|Genie at "Disney MGM Studios" from the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. 5843blog-800x533.jpg Genie DisneyQuest.jpg|Genie on the elevator enterance in DisneyQuest Topiary aladdin and genie.jpg|Genie and Aladdin at Epcot in Topiary Form. 7280248848_a98078e093_c.jpg|A Genie and Duffy topiary made for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 6564904079_555370477d_z.jpeg|The Genie float in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. IMG 2291.PNG|Genie at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade IMG_2294.PNG|Genie at the Once Upon Toy store in Downtown Disney Genio.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg as the Genie in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Merchandise Genie Pin.jpg Genie Lamp.jpg $(KGrHqYOKpEE4kWg1Oo!BOKevw(qG!~~0 3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jME9Ih(qF EBPevk1iCjQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jcE2HgK4QrpBNsZ5mCJ6Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqRHJFME916qNbucBP06cdgR3!~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqR,!pIE9c2BDUPOBPpz,63YMw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqR,!lYE65OIvfE7BO2EC61m6g~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jIE-NiidQZlBPzmpDGwRw~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jIE3S,2d531BODQY(HgK!~~ 1.jpg $(KGrHqNHJFQE-lKM2UOmBPtEEMwB4Q~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqNHJC8E922V2wBmBPlc8UieuQ~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqNHJC8E7z!vfpilBPDIU 5vv!~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqN,!lcE-kGHsKlYBPzkkGoI0!~~60 35.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hcE9eDOF1MSBPz9o-45bg~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqN,!iUE9k8tVW79BPvRw0DTSw~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!ngE-5nv2B2RBP0CTTSg!!~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqF,!osE63YPy-wiBO8Rbv1ZTw~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqF,!gsE9wDBRH6wBPtsoUbWVg~~60 57.jpg !BrUwVtgBWk~$(KGrHqQH-EYEvEzTzBREBLzLSkw3zQ~~ 3.jpg !B9ltZz!!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKnEEy0TyCBeMBM6TEMoOvQ~~0 1.jpg 000_5180.jpg feff_1.jpg GenieVinylmation.jpg tds1228.jpeg|A Tokyo DisneySea pressed medallion made for Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage, featuring the Genie, Duffy and ShellieMay. geniewobbler.jpg Disney Carousel - Mystery Tin Collection - Pluto and Genie Only.png genieshirt.jpg geniecosplay.jpg|genie as a celebrity genievacation.jpg egytiangenie.png geniemickey.jpg|genie as Mickey Mouse geniecheckerz.jpg genierodneydagnerfield.jpg aladdingameshow.jpg genieridingcamel.jpg agrahbah where wishes come true.jpg $(KGrHqNHJFQFDyuRE1ueBQ+TyHooDg~~60_12.jpg|Genie's plush WDCC-GenieRug.jpg July20th.png|Genie in the Disneystrology book Category:Character galleries